


Beauty

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cute, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: As High Queen and King of Elfhame, Jude and Cardan have days full of obligation to attend. Jude is no faerie. What happens in their moments of privacy when she is tired?





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s One-Shot. The original work belongs to Holly Black.  
> This was written from a prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.

“Come to bed, my goodness.” Jude sighs. She is jealous of his faerie energy. They have stayed up all night discussing policy with the Living Council and then taking their part in the revel. They have even danced for a long amount of time. Now she can barely stand on her own.

“I’m too tired.” She pity.

“Honestly, Jude, what do you think of me?” He places his hand over the heart, as offended as honest. “I’m not a brute, I can wait _until_ the nightfall.”

“You are so funny.” She tries to sound sarcastic, but she is too amused to be convincing any of them. She knows he would wait the time which were need.

“Come, lay by my side.” Jude sits in the middle of the bed with her beloved. Cardan wraps her waist with an arm bringing her close and touches her forehead with his. He is not being playful when he says “I can say that you are tired.” He is worried.

Cardan gently pulls their backs to the mattress. The sun is almost rising, the sky is dark blue. Everything the Queen's heart desires is entangled herself with her King and have a warm sleep. The High King snap his fingers and the curtains close themselves. The clarity fades away letting the couple in the dark pitch. “What was that about?”

“Dramatic effect.” He whispers.

“And now?” She whispers back conspiratorially.

“Look up.” And so she does.

Above them buds bloom, their petals glow brightly. It's like looking to the night sky but much more fascinating. While she looks at the flowers, he looks at her.

Jude giggles. **“You have more power than you know what to do with and you’re doing… this?”**

“Don’t you like it?” Some petals fall arrow them, pieces of light that barely seem to have substance.

“How could anyone don’t like it? _It’s wonderful_. But" She is amazed and also confused. "why?”

“Always so practical.” He sighs theatrically. “I’m doing this just because it’s beautiful. And I’m doing this to you.” Cardan can see her skin become darker and darker and he can smell her scent getting stronger. She is flushed from the neck to the round tips of ears.

“ _Oh_.” As always, she sounds abashed by his dalliance. “You did not have to.”

Cardan body jerks with laughter and shakes hers as well. Her modesty is disconcerting. “I certainly did not _have_ to, it's usually as romantic gestures works.” Just to provoke her, he adds “Any day you will get the hang of it.”

Jude rolls her eyes before replying “That was thoughtful of you.”

“Beauty must be admired, my darling.” He kisses her temple. “And I’m a great admirer of yours.”


End file.
